


Wacky Sidebar for Reciprocity

by majoline



Series: Loki crashes a blót [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Collage, Crack, Digital Art, Druids, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, I draw my own fanart for my fics, Manip, Other, Pagan humor, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In publishing, sidebar is a term for information placed adjacent to an article in a printed or Web publication, graphically separate but with contextual connection."</p><p>Art based on some of the comments I've gotten for <span class="u">Reciprocity</span> :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Druid OCs Altar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reciprocity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444828) by [majoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline). 



> Oh where do I begin? I got inspired by Darklady's comments about my "nice Pagans" (really, they're just waiting to take shameless advantage of their God, lol) and their "a room for a shrine" offer.
> 
> Um, yes. Besides the fact I think Loki might actually not mind all that much after he starts to get used to their food, their offer of their kitchen isn't... the hardship Loki thinks it could be, considering three bowls and a stick would constitute the bare minimum of a Druidic altar.
> 
> I've gone a little classier; IRL this altar set up would be 30 USD :D And Lego!Loki would totally exist in the MCU. Because :P
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, fantasy altar shopping is totally what I did all yesterday, why do you ask?


	2. Loki in a grotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The expensive, 'we're getting followers who tithe' shrine. Yes, I, uh, based Loki off the Virgin Mary, why do you ask? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular manip is for Darklady who made me laugh at the idea of just dropping a runestone in the backyard.
> 
> Poor spoiled Loki, he just gets no respect.
> 
> (But seriously, the original statue image? That statue costs 334 USD and you're not even supposed to leave offerings at the darn thing. Personally, I'd only pay for something like that if my Patron/ness really did show up. o_0)
> 
> I have no clue what makes me stick Loki in grottos - I just like the imagery? (I wrote a small fill for the kinkmeme somewhere where Loki was scrying in a grotto lol)
> 
> I tried to make it look like the statue had set out a while. You can see the full extent of my lovely GIMP skills. :D


End file.
